Lost In Time
by gab3
Summary: Number 4 Privet Drive is attacked by Voldemort but the body of Harry isn't found. Where is he? How will everyone react to the missing hero?


So here is my latest story!!! I just came up w/ the idea out of the blue and it sounded like a good idea for a fan fic so i decided to write one!! i hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lost In Time  
  
Chapter 1: The Attack  
  
It was two days before Harry would start his 6th year at Hogwarts. He had managed yet again to agitate Uncle Vernon.  
  
"If only Dumbledore would have let me go to the Burrow, or even Grimmauld Place.." the thought of that place made Harry feel slightly sick. All summer Harry had been thinking about Sirius' death, and despite what everyone told him he still blamed it on himself. "If only I had used that mirror....."  
  
Harry plopped down on his bed, too lazy to change and slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He was dreaming about Ron and Hermione walking down a corridor hand in hand. Then it felt like he was being transported to other somewhere else. He was standing in a dark room; two people could be seen discussing something in the flickering candlelight. Harry crept closer.  
  
"It is time my Lord," said a deep voice, "Everything is set, and all are ready to go."  
  
"And excellent timing indeed. I have been waiting for this moment since young Mr. Potter was born. I shall finally get my revenge," a cold voice said.  
  
The man sitting standing across from Voldemort laughed.  
  
"You may go Mr. Conway. I shall see you shortly, when Harry Potter will be awaiting my company," Voldemort paused, "and a very quick and simple spell."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up to his scar burning immensely. He grabbed his head and moaned. The pain kept increasing.  
  
"ARGHHH!!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Suddenly an extremely loud crashing noise could be heard. Harry bolted up and grabbed his wand. Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell something and Aunt Petunia scream. But little things like that didn't matter to Harry. He was already at the top of the staircase. Harry listened closely to hear what the Deatheaters were saying.  
  
"My Lord, shall I retrieve the young Potter for you?"  
  
"No, that is not necessary Mr. Sones," Voldemort replied in his cruel voice, "That job is for me. You are only here to deal with distractions."  
  
Another man started to speak but Harry was completely oblivious to it as someone pulled on his shirt collar.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY!?!?" Vernon bellowed with Petunia and Dudley behind him.  
  
"Shh!! Uncle Vernon, don't yell!!" Harry said in a loud whisper.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR YOU'LL WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!!"  
  
"Honestly Uncle Vernon! You really shouldn't be yelling!" Harry hissed.  
  
"What are you doing anyway? Causing more trouble? Having a bunch of your freak friends over? Well not in my house you don't!" Before Harry realized what was going on, the Dursley's were all on there way down the stairs.  
  
"ARE YOU ALL BLOODY MAD!!?? YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED!!" Harry bolted after them. The voices from the living became more clear and loud.  
  
"What's this?" asked Voldemort smirking, "I wasn't expecting company, but the more muggles the merrier I suppose."  
  
Harry crept towards the Dursley's, still keeping his distance, making sure not to make a sound. They looked as though they were petrified, but Harry knew they were scared out of their minds, especially by the face of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Please, Mr. Conway, Mr. Devons, and Mr. Sones," Voldemort said, "deal with these three. I'm waiting for Mr. Potter to make an appearance."  
  
"Yes master, as you wish.."  
  
Harry was expecting this to happen. He ran closer to the living room to stop Conway but he was too late.  
  
"AVEDA KEDARVA!!" was shouted by the three men. The bodies of Harry's last living relatives crashed to the ground, and behind them was Harry who was left in utter shock, his mouth hung open. All the thoughts going on through his head were stopped abrubtly by the voice he least wanted to hear.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter," replied Voldemort, "We meet for what I hope is the last time."  
  
Harry glared, "As do I."  
  
"You always remind me so much of your father, especially that cockiness."  
  
"Why, thank you," Harry replied.  
  
"I wouldn't take it as a compliment. You live like your father, and now you must die like your father," Voldemort said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not going down without a fight like a coward," Harry said, still glaring. He pulled out his wand, "STUPEFY!!!"  
  
Voldemort only staggered back. "Don't annoy me with silly spells. CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry fell to the ground, the pain was unbearable. He just wanted it to be over, but then he thought about his mom and dad, Hermione and Ron, and about all the people who died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Harry yelled in pain and was able to get out one word, the one who wasn't killed by the Dark Lord, but by a follower, "SIRIUS!!!!"  
  
The curse was lifted, "What was that Mr. Potter? You want more?"  
  
"Sirius," Harry said once again, "YOU KILLED EVERYONE!!!!! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"  
  
Harry lifted up his wand and was ready to finish everything off, but suddenly something caused him to black out cold. He didn't hear any spell cast, but he was suddenly enveloped in darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Professor Dumbledore arrived at Number 4 Privet drive with Professor McGonagall, all that was left of the house was debris. People from the Order shifted through what was left through the night. The bodies of the Dursley's were pulled out, but the body of The Boy Who Lived was not to be found.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
did you like it? i hope so!!!! now don't worry, Harry isn't dead. how would i continue this story without him? you'll find out what happened to him next chapter, as well as see how other people feel about what happened. i'll update as soon as i can but in the meantime please review!!!! *grins* 


End file.
